Tout espoir n'est pas perdu
by x-Episkey
Summary: Parce que Lily voulait le voir changer, il était devenu étranger à lui-même. Il n'avait pas prévu que pour elle aussi, il deviendrait un inconnu... JPLE, OS


**Tout espoir n'est pas perdu**

_Cher journal, _

_Ce matin, quand je me suis levée, le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantaient si fort qu'ils semblaient donner un récital pour toute la forêt. J'ai jeté un regard sur le parc, sur cette étendue immense et verte qui ne semble jamais vouloir finir, sur le lac légèrement animé des remous dus au vent. Mes yeux se sont posés sur la forêt interdite et je me suis demandée si ses habitants ressentaient eux aussi cette félicité qui m'emplissait ce matin…_

_Pourquoi je me sentais joyeuse ? Je ne sais pas exactement. Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille : la même guerre, la même menace par-dessus nos têtes, les mêmes tensions dans cette école devenue sordide et morose. Peut-être simplement parce que ce matin, le soleil brillait comme pour nous donner une touche d'espoir, comme pour nous rendre le courage de nous battre juste encore un peu, d'attendre avant de baisser les bras. Comme si le ciel, après n'avoir montré que grisaille et orages pendant trois mois, voulait nous dire que tout espoir n'est pas vain même si rien ne semble capable d'arrêter ce fléau. _

_Même si je n'ai plus rien écrit depuis des mois, il fallait faire de ce jour un jour important. Le soleil est revenu et cette page écrite de ma modeste main doit rester comme preuve que tout espoir n'est pas perdu._

En jetant un regard dans le dortoir, sur Melony qui dort paisiblement sans faire de cauchemars, sur Crystal qui s'habille en souriant légèrement, sur la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle on entend Saskia chantonner, on pourrait croire que tout va bien, qu'en dehors de ce château, les gens ne meurent pas comme on arrache des mauvaises herbes, que le ministère, sensé nous protéger, n'est pas aux mains des mauvaises personnes. Pourtant, tout ceci n'est qu'apparence, le fugace mensonge d'un matin ensoleillé…

Melony dort tranquillement et sur sa table de nuit, une fiole pour un sommeil sans rêve la trahit. Sa sœur est portée disparue depuis la rentrée.

Dans la chaussure de Crystal, il y a le pendentif de sa grand-mère, assassinée quatre mois plus tôt. La jeune fille croit fermement à la tradition sorcière selon laquelle une personne décédée peut voir à travers les yeux des photos qui la représente… Et chaque matin, par respect pour son aïeule, Crystal s'habille en souriant pour que sa grand-mère ne s'inquiète pas, où qu'elle soit.

La veille, Saskia s'est aventurée dans l'antre des Serpentards, deuxième lieu le plus dangereux du château pour une sang de bourbe comme elle après leur salle commune. Elle n'a rien dit mais ses pupilles étaient plus dilatées que des Souaffles… Son chant psychédélique ne me réconforte pas, je me soucie d'elle et de la substance qu'elle a ingurgitée pour oublier qu'elle ne verra plus jamais ses parents. Ils faisaient partie des victimes de l'attentat du quartier nordique.

J'ai beau ressentir cette sensation presque d'ivresse dans la poitrine, simplement en voyant le soleil haut dans le ciel, je sais que rien ne va changer quand je sortirai de sous mes draps. Le sol sera aussi froid que d'habitude et je prendrais une douche d'autant plus bouillante. Je ressortirai avec la peau toute rouge puis je me maquillerai légèrement et enfilerai mon uniforme, toujours le même. Je descendrai dans la salle commune pour la trouver silencieuse, des élèves regroupés autour d'un fauteuil, devant le feu, attendant les retardataires pour aller déjeuner. Même ici, au cœur de Poudlard, personne n'ose plus se promener seul… Ni les courageux Gryffondors, cible préférée des Mangemorts en herbe, ni les pistonnés Serpentards, cible de tous les orphelins vengeurs n'acceptant pas la mort de leurs proches.

Où sont donc passés les cris, les rires, qui emplissaient cette salle matin et soir il y a quelques années ? Je me souviens qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, des enfants de 11 ou 12 ans traversaient la pièce en rigolant à gorge déployée, en mimant un duel de sorciers terribles, en s'affrontant à coup de piques blagueuses. Les grands bosseurs insultaient les autres, leur disant de la fermer pour les laisser travailler. Il y avait des couples dans tous les coins, ils roucoulaient, s'embrassaient, se disputaient, se rabibochaient puis se séparaient. La valse de l'amour était constante et jamais finie, il y avait toujours une rumeur à faire circuler, un bruit de couloir à confirmer.

Qui oserait encore faire semblant de se battre quand dehors, les vrais guerriers se faisaient décimer ou devaient abdiquer et cesser de combattre ? Qui oserait encore réclamer le droit d'étudier tout en sachant qu'il relèverait du miracle d'être en vie dans dix ans ? Qui parviendrait à aimer quelqu'un quand tous ceux qu'on a chéris dans sa vie disparaissent sous le visage informe d'un homme serpent volant au-dessus d'une maison ? Qui oserait prendre le risque de finir une relation, d'abandonner le dernier soutien mis à disposition ?

Le soleil brille ce matin, mais la grande salle est silencieuse et on n'entend que le bruit du masticage méthodique auquel tout le monde se livre. Comme toujours, la nourriture a un goût fané, inexistant, comme si tous les aliments avaient été cuits ensemble et mélangés avant d'être servi. Même en essayant d'alterner les goûts et les consistances, je ne suis plus capable de distinguer une céréale d'un jus d'orange.

Je ne pensais pas un jour dire ça mais le constat est là. Ma vie d'avant me manque. Celle où je pestais tous les matins contre mon réveil qui sonnait toujours trop tôt ; celle où je me prenais la tête tous les week-ends pour savoir ce que j'allais porter ; celle où je me demandais sans cesse si Jean-Paul ou Pierre-Jacques avait remarqué ma nouvelle coiffure, m'avait vu lui sourire ; celle où je devais me battre pour gagner le droit de faire un devoir ; celle où tous les jours, au petit-déjeuner, je me prenais le nez avec les Maraudeurs contre leurs blagues aussi idiotes que stupides.

S'ils savaient seulement à quel point j'aimerais entendre Black se lever, une miche de pain à la main, en déclarant la bataille générale, voir Potter s'approcher de moi avec son sourire de séducteur raté, entendre Pettigrow s'extasier devant le moindre exploit de ses amis… Je donnerais tout pour ne plus entendre le silence se faire au moment où Remus prend son journal, aussi régulier qu'un métronome, pour annoncer à l'ensemble de la tablée qui sera dispensé de cours pour deuil aujourd'hui.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Potter et je ne peux pas croire que le crétin et arrogant petit macho blagueur me manque. A la place, je le laisse s'asseoir à côté de moi, me parler des derniers coups d'éclat du seigneur des Ténèbres et nous nous demandons mutuellement combien d'élèves nous réunirons à la prochaine réunion des préfets. Plus on avance, et moins le futur, les règlements, la discipline, intéresse les gens.

Il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Il est nécessaire qu'un super-héros se pointe, rameute tout le monde, rende le sourire aux écoliers et leur explique que la guerre, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Qu'il faut se battre… Qu'il faut …

Melony vient de soupirer en jetant un regard vide à son assiette et Saskia éclate de rire. Ce son, si magnifique son rempli de joie, explose à mes tympans et parait presque indécent… Peut-être qu'il suffirait de demander aux elfes de diluer un peu de cette drogue dans le thé du petit déjeuner ? Je voudrais tellement voir encore les élèves rire et sourire ne serait-ce que le temps d'une journée ensoleillée… Encore faudrait-il quelqu'un sachant où trouver les elfes.

« Bonjour préfète » Me souffle une voix en prenant place à mes côtés « Tu as l'air étonnement souriante ce matin »

« Le soleil est revenu, James » Après un soupir lourd de sens, je pose ma tête contre son épaule et soupira à nouveau « personne ne l'a remarqué »

« Moi je l'ai vu. Ca te dirait de déjeuner dans le parc ce midi ? » Me propose-t-il. Je lui souris, presque heureuse de l'entendre m'inviter. « Rien que tous les deux et le soleil pour tenir la chandelle »

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce détail jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais sortir avec James Potter est la chose la plus décevante qu'il m'ait été donnée de faire. Il m'a couru après tellement longtemps, il m'a montré tant de choses incroyables pour que je cède, il a été attentionné, horripilant, le plus mignon et le plus insupportable des prétendants. Et quand enfin il m'a entendu dire 'Oui, sortons ensemble', il est devenu cet être insipide, sans couleur, sans sourire.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour, dans un quelconque futur, je sortirais avec James. Depuis deux ans qu'il me courait après, c'était presque devenu comme une évidence. Il avait pris de la place, sa place, dans ma vie et moi, il ne me restait plus qu'à me jeter à l'eau. Et quelque part, à cause de son insistance relevant de l'ingéniosité la plus incroyable, j'ai toujours pensé que sortir avec James Potter serait quelque chose de formidable, court mais intense. Je nous voyais comme dans les romans où les deux personnages vivent une passion dévorante après s'être détestés plus de cent pages ; je nous voyais nous noyer l'un dans l'autre à tel point que nous ne nous séparerions que lorsqu'il nous faudrait respirer à nouveau ; pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais que je _pouvais tomber amoureuse de lui_, me perdre en lui, lui donner mon aveugle confiance comme jamais à personne avant. Tout au fond de mon cœur, cela faisait très longtemps que James était numéro 1.

Pourtant, j'ai beau sortir avec lui depuis un mois, rien ne se passe et nous ne vivons rien de différent de ce que j'ai connu avec d'autres garçons. Certes, James est gentil et attentionné. Il veille toujours à mon bien-être, est romantique à souhait et dit et fait toujours exactement ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Mais je ne ressens rien de plus qu'une grande affection pour lui. Tout est si … conventionnel, guindé, sans une once de laisser-aller, d'originalité, de danger.

Quand je lui tiens la main en nous promenant dans un couloir, je me souviens avoir rêvé qu'il m'obligerait à sortir dans le château en pleine nuit, que je sentirais mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine, le sang rugissant à mes tempes. Qu'après avoir été si sage pendant de longues années, il ferait de moi quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui vit intensément. Il m'était même arrivé d'imaginer qu'après une nuit haute en frissons nous finissions par coucher ensemble comme des bêtes sauvages au milieu de la salle commune ou dans un placard infect…

J'ai tellement rêvé à cette relation que maintenant, je suis si déçue de la réalité que j'ai du mal à l'affronter. J'ai l'impression d'attendre quelque chose, de continuellement être patiente avec James comme s'il avait besoin de temps avant de me faire découvrir la passion qui je pensais, nous unirait. Mais il n'en est rien… James est un garçon correct et mignon, parfaitement moulé dans sa tenue de petit riche snobinard tendrement amoureux et moi, je n'en finis pas de fantasmer sur une vie pleine d'aventure qui ne sera jamais nôtre.

Je suis très certainement amoureuse de James Potter mais pas de celui qui m'embrasse et me serre contre lui.

oOoOo

« Tu veux des fraises ? J'ai demandé aux Elfes d'en préparer pour nous, je sais que c'est ton fruit préféré »

Lily leva les yeux sur le jeune homme, presque surprise de son attention et lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est gentil à toi » Murmura-t-elle avant d'ajouter doucement « Tu es toujours très attentionné »

« J'ai l'impression que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur » Expliqua-t-il en lui prenant la main. Lily jeta un regard au petit panier de fraises et se demanda pourquoi il n'en prenait pas une entre ses doigts pour la lui faire goûter lui-même avant de se jeter sur elle et de lui dévorer la bouche. Elle soupira et posa un baiser sur sa pommette

« Je croyais ne pas vivre assez vieille pour voir venir le jour où James Potter ne serait pas sûr de lui » Rigola-t-elle mais il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol, comme un pantin sans vie.

« Tu n'aimais pas que je sois sûr de moi » Marmonna-t-il en jouant du bout des doigts avec quelques brins d'herbe « Tu disais toujours que ma tête »

« était tellement gonflée d'orgueil qu'il était surprenant de voir ton balai quitter le sol » Termina la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Une idée absurde et extrêmement inquiétante venait de poindre dans son esprit… Est-ce que James avait changé pour elle ? Est-ce que ce jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle à cet instant, sans vie, sans joie, comme ayant perdu toute substance, était le fruit des années qu'elle avait passé à le convaincre de devenir un autre ? Cet horrible et ennuyant autre James Potter ?

Comme pour s'assurer que le garçon frivole et taquin qu'elle détestait amoureusement n'était pas mort, elle attrapa une fraise entre son pouce et son index et l'approcha de sa bouche. « Laisse maman Lily te nourrir, mon ange » Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en coin. Elle n'avait jamais été grande fan de ce genre de langage sauf dans l'excès d'ironie, ce que James ne sembla pas remarqué.

Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant d'attraper le fruit, mais Lily le recula et le mangea à sa place, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres. « Alors, tu ne viens pas le récupérer ? » L'ennuya-t-elle en sentant le jus de fraise couler le long de son menton. Rapide comme l'éclair, il avait saisi une serviette et essuyait sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle tache son chemisier blanc. Lily déglutit en ayant l'impression d'essayer d'avaler une barre de fer plutôt qu'un fruit et elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'image d'un James coquin qui l'aurait embrassée plutôt qu'essuyée dans un coin sombre des actes manqués de son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à souffrir ainsi, à espérer jour et nuit qu'il allait redevenir celui d'antan, d'avant la mort de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa propre joie de vivre à ce garçon morne et effacé qu'elle avait crû aimer. C'en était trop, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés qui la fasse rire et crier, qu'elle puisse encenser et mettre plus bas que terre, avec qui elle puisse discuter, se lamenter, se disputer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette relation conventionnelle, correcte, sans surprise. C'était peut-être à ce genre de prince charmant que rêvaient toutes les filles mais elle, elle avait besoin d'un homme, d'un vrai, avec ses propres gouts, ses propres idées, quelqu'un de dérangeant, d'indépendant, pour qui elle devrait se battre afin de rester à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin de vibrer, de sentir en elle une flamme se consommer sans fin. Une relation correcte, simple et gentille ne la rendrait jamais heureuse, que du contraire.

Elle aurait presque voulu que James redevienne méchant, cynique, cruel comme il l'avait été durant ses heures peu glorieuses deux ans auparavant. Oh que donnerait-elle pour pouvoir l'insulter juste une fois encore ! Mais il ne restait de lui qu'une coque vide contre laquelle personne n'oserait se dresser…

« J'en ai marre » Souffla-t-elle en se mettant à genoux, juste en face de ses yeux noisette la regardant avec surprise. « Je ne peux plus supporter ce climat. On dirait que tout le monde vit dans une mortuaire où le sourire est interdit ! »

« C'est difficile cette époque, Lily »

« Justement ! » S'énerva la jeune fille « On devrait se réunir, s'entraîner, se motiver, se soutenir mutuellement. On devrait faire une grande fête, jouer des blagues salaces à tout le monde, égayer les cœurs pour que les élèves arrêtent de se noyer dans leur dépression mutuelle ! A ce rythme, on aura battu tous les records de suicide à la fin de l'année »

« Tu as sans doute raison » Supposa-t-il en posant sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille. « Mais que peut-on y faire ? »

« Les Maraudeurs auraient fait quelque chose il n'y a pas si longtemps ! » Cingla-t-elle d'un ton froid en se dégageant de son étreinte doucereuse et écœurante. « Toi, tu aurais fait quelque chose plutôt que de rester à mes côtés pour assister passivement à ce désastre ! » Et soudain, c'en fut trop et elle ne put plus supporter son air candide, son visage surpris, ses yeux étonnés. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le griffer, de l'écorcher, pour lui retirer cette nouvelle peau qui ne lui seyait pas et retrouver sous les lambeaux l'ancien James Potter. « Mais tu ne fais rien, tu n'es plus rien ! QU'est-ce qui a tant changé bon sang ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de changer » Répliqua-t-il sans hausser le ton sur elle, il ne criait jamais plus sur elle. « Je l'ai fait pour toi »

« Et bien défait le ! » Cria-t-elle « Je vais te dire ce que je peux y faire, moi» Lança-t-elle « Je te quitte »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je te quitte » Répéta-t-elle en se redressant. James se leva à son tour. « Tout est fini entre nous, c'est une rupture. Au revoir »

« Lily ! » L'appela-t-il. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne regarda pas son air perdu, ne songea pas à sa cruauté. Elle priait… _rattrape-moi, rattrape-moi, rattrape-moi_ mais il restait sur le lieu de leur pique-nique, les bras ballants, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris ou d'agir en conséquence. L'information ne parvenait pas à son cerveau, simplement.

oOoOo

« Lily ! » La jeune fille ferma les yeux, faisant un effort démesuré pour ne pas réagir à l'appel. Elle avait rompu avec James trois jours plus tôt et il n'était plus venu en cours depuis. Inquiète pour lui, elle avait demandé à Remus comment il allait et celui-ci avait craché qu'il _allait très bien, vraiment, merci pour ta sollicitude Lily_. Nous étions vendredi et enfin, James venait déjeuner.

« Je dois te parler » Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à la table tout en attrapant une assiette devant lui. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée et sentit malgré elle son cœur s'accélérer. Il semblait changé, différent de quelques jours plus tôt. En forme, simplement. « T'as cours après ? »

« Etude des Moldus » Dit-elle en attrapant une pomme sur la table alors qu'elle remarquait des yeux braqués sur elle et James. La manière dont le jeune homme sifflotait gaiement et souriait paraissait indécente dans le climat 'tuez-moi avant vous' qui régnait dans la grande salle. Si elle avait su qu'il suffisait de le quitter pour lui donner espoir …

« Tu sèches » Déclara-t-il en enfournant plus de nourriture en une bouchée qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. « Et tu viens avec moi »

« Non, je ne sèche pas » Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. La lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur qu'elle avait tant cherché lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, était enfin revenue. Quelque chose se coinça en elle… Son amour-propre, son amour pour lui ? Peu importe mais elle n'imaginait pas que ça lui ferait un tel mal de chien de le voir heureux qu'ils soient séparés.

« Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? » James lui fit un clin d'œil, un de ceux qu'elle avait tant rêvé voir quand ils étaient ensemble mais qui n'était jamais venu, et il la tira hors de la grande salle sans écouter ses récriminations. Avant d'avoir compris comment, Lily se trouvait dans une petite salle peinte en bleu et jaune dans laquelle il y avait des fauteuils et des pupitres. Elle n'était jamais venue ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. « Je croyais que tu ne retournais jamais voir une de tes ex ? »

Un rictus à moitié amusé, à moitié furieux barra son visage et Lily eut juste envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser à n'en plus finir. C'était comme si … il était sorti d'une longue et pénible hibernation.

« Tu es la personne la plus cruelle et égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontré » déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Lily se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, sous le choc. Elle se sentait presque euphorique qu'il l'insulte… « Tu m'as demandé de grandir pendant deux ans ! Deux putains d'années où je n'étais à tes yeux qu'un gamin irresponsable et immature, ne prenant jamais rien au sérieux. Dès que les Maraudeurs faisaient quelque chose, tu étais la première à le leur reprocher, à nous insulter et à nous interdire de recommencer ! »

Lily ferma les yeux, ne pouvant pas croire à ce qu'elle entendait. Alors, elle avait raison, James avait abandonné tout ce qu'il aimait faire, tout ce qu'il était … juste pour elle ?

« J'ai changé. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Plus d'égocentrisme, de présomption, de blagues de mauvais goût, de bagarres avec les Serpentards, d'insultes non-méritées, d'autosatisfaction » Lista-t-il avec les mains tremblant presque de rage « j'ai renoncé à tout pout toi Lily, à tout ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter après les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour te plaire »

« Je t'aime » Répondit-elle simplement en se levant, sans même s'étonner que ce soit si facile, si naturel à avouer

« Et ne me dit pas-… Quoi ? » James se tut et la regarda, les yeux ouverts comme ceux d'un hibou empaillé à jamais. Sa bouche s'ouvrit une fois, puis deux, avant qu'il ne murmure « quoi ? »

« Je t'aime » Répéta-t-elle en avançant vers lui « J'aime ton indiscipline, j'aime ton sens de l'humour qui laisse à désirer, j'aime tes cascades stupides et dangereuses à balai, j'aime tes blagues idiotes et déplacées, j'aime quand tu ris alors que tout le monde pleure, j'aime quand tu me cries dessus et me remets à ma place comme personne d'autre n'ose le faire, j'aime quand tu me coinces derrière une armure et m'oblige à t'embrasser et j'aime t'entendre m'appeler mon amour quand je te gifle pour avoir osé me toucher »

James déglutit. « Tu ne… je ne… »

« Je sais que j'ai été la pire des pestes. Je t'ai demandé de changer, de murir, de faire des sacrifices pour moi. Je sais que tu m'as tout donné, que tu es devenu un autre juste pour moi. Mais je déteste cet autre James ! » Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Maraudeur « Je ne veux pas de sacrifices James, même si ça veut dire qu'il y aura toujours des parties de toi qui me rendront dingue… Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ce que tu es juste pour moi »

James ferma les yeux et souffla « Je détestais ce type bien sous tout rapport, tu sais »

« Je sais » Assura-t-elle en souriant. « Je suis contente que tu sois redevenu toi-même. Ne laisse plus jamais une personne t'obliger à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, d'accord ? » Lily s'avança vers lui, ses yeux fermement ancrés dans les siens. « Et puis, je t'en supplie, reprends du service et insuffle un peu de joie de vivre dans cette école ! Même à Azkaban, ils doivent plus se marrer que nous en ce moment ! »

« Ce sera la plus grande blague du siècle » Promit-il sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et puis se tourna, comme si elle voulait partir et laisser les choses en l'état. « Lily » La rappela-t-il « tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas s'en sortir comme ça ? »

Elle se stoppa, la main sur la poignée de la porte, sentant une étrange tension émaner d'elle. « Tu veux faire de moi votre cible préférée ? »

« Juste ma cible personnelle » Elle sentit une de ses mains sur son épaule et son bras passer autour de son ventre pour la tirer contre lui. Mais cette fois, elle n'y opposa aucune résistance et laissa son dos se plaquer sur son torse bien dessiné. Les lèvres de James se posèrent dans son cou. « Evans » Murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque qui fit remonter un frisson le long du bras de la jeune fille « Tu sors avec moi à partir de maintenant »

Il attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, comme pour la retenir à la manière d'un animal mordant sa proie. « Et si je ne veux pas ? » Murmura-t-elle en levant les bras pour les passer derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'attirer plus près encore.

« Tu as voulu un homme autoritaire et tu vas l'avoir, chérie. Tu n'as pas le choix » Lily se mordit les lèvres, sentant ses joues chauffer par leur promiscuité « Embrasse-moi, Lily »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle se tourna, coincée tout contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un sourire digne des plus grands portraits de peintre collé au visage ; son corps bouillonait d'une énergie nouvelle et incroyable ; ses lèvres parcouraient celles du jeune homme comme si c'était la première fois, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassé avant. Elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous son chemiser et le laissa faire sans y opposer aucune résistance, l'y encourageant en approfondissant ce baiser étourdissant.

« Au fait » Déclara James quelques heures plus tard en cherchant sa chemise derrière un pupitre « Je t'aime aussi, Lily »

Taquine, la jeune fille leva les yeux sur lui, le trouvant incroyablement beau avec son pantalon tombant sur ses hanches et sa chemise blanche à la main. Ses lunettes étaient de travers et elle ne parlait même pas de ses cheveux entrmêlés ou de ses joues rouges, ni de ses lèvres gonflés et ses yeux assombris de désir.

« Dommage pour toi » Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire coquin « Tu me l'aurais dit avant, peut-être que je t'aurais laissé aller jusqu'au bout »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça » Répliqua-t-il en remettant son uniforme en place « Aucune fille ne me résiste bien longtemps, pas même toi »

« Oh _mon petit canard en sucre_ » Répliqua Lily d'un ton ironique et défiant « Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre à l'épreuve et attendre de voir combien de temps je peux résister à l'appel de ton corps »

« Non ! » Se récria James d'une voix aigüe, presque paniquée « T'as tenu deux ans en me faisant croire que tu m'abhorrais. Je ne veux pas attendre une vie entière avant de pouvoir coucher avec toi » Il ricana « J'étais pas bien le jour où j'ai décidé d'aimer une fille avec un tel caractère que toi… »

Lily plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres et termina de boutonner sa blouse. « Tu devrais y aller mon amour. Je te promets la nuit la plus intense de ta vie si tu parviens à redonner le sourire à tout le château… »

James arqua un sourcil et la tira dans le couloir, la main autour de sa taille. « Au moins, toi, tu n'es pas exigeante… »


End file.
